


Promesas

by nanamiii



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Situado al final del capítulo 22 "Intelecto y sensibilidad"
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamiii/pseuds/nanamiii
Summary: Mucho de lo que dijo Akko hizo que Diana cambiara su perspectiva con respecto a algunas cosas en su vida.





	Promesas

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt tomado de: nanamiii((.tumblr.))com/post/178404136592/prompts-1-things-you-said-at-1-am-2-things
> 
> 1) things you said at 1 am

«¡Tienes que proteger lo que amas!»

De todo lo que le había dicho Akko con el fin de convencerla para que siguiera con el ritual Cavendish y para que continuara sus estudios en Luna Nova, esa frase era la que más se había quedado con Diana.

Sus responsabilidades siempre habían sido su motor, su motivación. Era prioritario, por ejemplo, ser una buena estudiante y hacer todo lo posible para que el futuro de su familia estuviese asegurado. No porque quería hacerlo, sino porque debía.

No obstante, Akko le había puesto sus metas e ideales bajo otra perspectiva. Diana reparó, entonces, que el deber que se había cargado a los hombros era, en efecto, también algo que deseaba hacer. Amaba la magia y conocer cada detalle y recoveco de ella, por lo que ser buena estudiante era una consecuencia natural de su pasión. Amaba todo lo que la familia Cavendish representaba también: sus viejas tradiciones y costumbres de ayudar a los demás, a su ancestra Beatrix y a su madre, Bernadette. Con renovadas energías, juró proteger todo aquello.

Al momento de regresar a Luna Nova, Diana vio que un pequeño comité de personas aguardaban su llegada: allí estaban Hanna y Barbara, casi a punto de llorar de la euforia. Diana decidió que las protegería de cualquier daño. También estaban allí sus profesoras, quienes, con alivio y satisfacción, le sonrieron al verlas a ella y a Akko. Diana las adoraba y las respetaba muchísimo; se prometió entonces ayudarlas en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Luego de bajar de la escoba, de ser recibidas y una vez en marcha hacia sus dormitorios de Luna Nova, Diana observó la enorme institución con cariño. Juró que, mientras ella siguiera en este plano de la existencia, no dejaría que nada le pasaría a su Academia. Nada.

—¿Segura que no quieres agradecerme una vez más, Diana? —le preguntó Akko con una sonrisa bobalicona al momento de separarse.

—Segura —respondió con seriedad. Akko soltó una risita tonta.

—Entonces supongo que te veré en clase.

—Claro que sí, Akko.

Diana dio media vuelta y se dispuso a volver a su habitación.

—¡Diana! —la llamó una voz a sus espaldas. La susodicha giró para verla—. Me alegra que estés de vuelta.

Ella sólo asintió, permitiendo que una pequeña sonrisa se le instalara por fin en el rostro. Y, cuando vio a Akko por fin correr hacia su dormitorio, Diana prometió que la protegería a ella también.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Si tenés ganas de pedirme un drabble, ¡podés hacerlo en mi tumblr!


End file.
